


I Love Ya, Man.

by AshTheHufflepuff



Category: Everybody Loves Raymond
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheHufflepuff/pseuds/AshTheHufflepuff
Summary: I HEAVILY ship Gianni and Andy, so I decided to write a fic on them finally getting together. Don't like, don't read. If it needs a warning, I'll put it in the chapter description.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Andy. Y'know I was just kidding about the blowup doll." Gianni looked over to the passenger seat of his car where his friend of almost 13 years sat. He knows that Andy is bisexual, but leans much more towards men. But he could never let Andy know that he's questioning his own sexuality, but he has to. It's fair.

"Yeah, I know that. It isn't like blowup men are all that prevalent." Andy laughs at his own joke, but shuts up the moment he heard Gianni's laugh. God, he loves that man to pieces, but he knows his friend is straight. He'll never get to tell him, but that's okay with him. Andy is smart enough to keep his mouth shut when he has to, and this is one of those occasions. 

As the pair drive up to their shared home, the silence grows minutely more tense. Gianni busts the quiet, "Andy, I've gotta tell you something dead serious. Please, don't tell anybody else." Andy turned his full attention to his friend immediately, giving him his most concerned look. "I'm really questioning things here. I'm not attracted to women anymore, at least I don't think. I just, I dunno, dropped it. But men, wow, men. Andy, I think I might be gay."

Andy can't believe his ears, his own friend is telling him something so important first. This really changes things for them, maybe for the better. He could make a move if Gianni gives the sign, it could be wonderful for them. Andy just sits back, looks his friend in the eyes, and says "Gianni, y'know I love ya man."


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET THY SMUT AND FEELS ENSUE

Andy lie awake, trying his best to sleep. He feels so dirty, thinking of Gianni in that way. After hearing him say that he may be gay, his thoughts started clouding with pornographic views of his friend, deep inside and praising him heavily. Andy acknowledges how hard he becomes, finally pulling his boxers off and letting his five inch cock meet the air. He grabs onto himself, letting his hand erase his tension and being blissfully ignorant of his wide open bedroom door. He lets himself moan and declare Gianni's name.

"Hey, Andy, you want any Chin- oh shit, Andy. Fuck, I uh-" Gianni froze at the sight, his friend wielding his cock, moaning out for him. He can't believe his own reaction, either. His cock is beginning to twitch to life. "Andy, I am so fucking sorry. I really couldn't help noticing, though, that you were moaning my name..." Andy just fucking sat there. His best friend of 13 years just walked in on him masturbating and calling his name. And he doesn't even look upset, if he wants to get hopeful, he'd say he seems turned on. And that gets proven when Gianni asks him the most exciting question he's ever heard. "Hey, is it okay if I, like, help you out?" Gianni doesn't believe his own tounge, but god does he want the man in front of him. After Andy nods him over, Gianni starts thinking on overdrive. He listens to his first thought and slips his and around that throbbing red member. So, this is how things start. Spicy.


	3. Chapter 3

Gianni woke up holding onto Andy. He felt so protective of the younger man in that instant, he couldn't bear the thought of letting go. But he'll have to face reality, at least eventually. Gianni can still enjoy the moment, though. Good things tend to end a bit quickly, of course. Andy woke up and he seemingly was scared out of his skin, but Gianni was there to protect and hold him. The sweet embrace and fragile quiet was broken with Andy's knack for addressing things head on. "Gianni, you know how I said I love you? I was telling the truth, and I hope you feel the same." Gianni just held him tighter, saying "Of course I do, buggy." They felt cozy, somewhat domestic. And it was bliss.


End file.
